Real Happiness
by Bakaawaii
Summary: Ela queria ser feliz, mas sabia que era impossível sem ele. Para Gina Weasley, era impossível ser feliz sem Harry Potter.


"_ Há vários sinais que revelam se uma pessoa está apaixonada. Dizem que o coração bate mais forte, as pernas tremem e um sorriso involuntário se apossa dos lábios. Tudo isso, eu descobri por sua causa, Harry._

_Sinceramente, no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, achei que ia morrer na Câmara Secreta. Mas... eu ouvi a sua voz no escuro. Eu senti a sua mão quente na minha, que estava gelada e inerte. Quando abri os olhos, lá estava você. A única pessoa com quem eu queria estar naquele momento. _

_Sempre admirei seus olhos, Harry. Verdes como esmeraldas, tão lindos... Eu sabia que você não era um garoto comum. Era marcado, não falo da cicatriz, e sim de todos os horrores de seu passado. Quando soube que Sirius Black fugira de Azkaban, fiquei com tanto medo. Não temia por minha vida, e sim por você. E se alguma coisa ruim te acontecesse? Não consigo imaginar como sobreviveria sem você._

_No ano seguinte, você participou do Torneio Tribruxo. Outro ano que passei com um aperto no coração. Diziam que as tarefas eram cruéis, diziam que você não duraria nem um minuto. Eu me recusei a acreditar, você sempre foi um bruxo formidável, com toda certeza saberia se virar. Porém, confesso que quando te vi frente à frente com um Rabo Córneo Húngaro, quase desmaiei. _

_Depois veio o baile. Sabia que as chances de você me convidar eram inexistentes, mas como a menina tola que sempre fui, criei esperanças e me descepcionei. Você ao menos notou que só fui com Neville para te fazer ciúmes? Não, você nunca me notou. Mas algo pior aconteceu, Voldemort voltou. Muitos não acreditaram em você, mas eu sim. Via em seus olhos a verdade._

_Quando Dolores Umbridge entrou para leicionar em nossa escola, achei que o ano não podia piorar. Mais uma vez estava errada. Você ficou com Cho Chang. A dor que não coube em meu coração transbordou por meus olhos. Não consegui sentir raiva, pois você perdeu outra pessoa que lhe era importante, Sirius. Ah, como eu queria poder te consolar... Te ver sofrer me fez sofrer demasiadamente. _

_Mas veio outro ano e eu decidi mudar. Sai com outros garotos na tentativa de te esquecer e, é claro, foi inútil. E Dino percebeu. Percebeu que quando nos beijávamos, eu pensava em você. _

_E então, veio o jogo de quadribol decisivo para a Grifinória, o qual você não pôde participar por culpa de Snape. Tive que joga rde apanhadora, a posição que te pertencia, e me empenhei ao máximo. Precisava capturar o pomo, não pela vitória, e sim por você, Harry. Eu consegui, e quando te vi passando pelo buraco do retrato para entrar no Salão Comunal e comemorar, não resisti. Me joguei em seus braços, selando meus lábios aos seus, em um ato de desespero._

_Me surpreendi quando você correspondeu ao beijo. O que posso dizer? Não há palavras para descrever a melhor sensação que já senti na vida. Era tão perfeito sentir seus lábios nos meus, nossas línguas entrelaçadas, suas mãos na minha cintura, acabando com qualquer espaço que houvesse entre nós. Para mim, era um sonho. Parecia improvável demais que você estivesse ali, me beijando vigorosamente._

_Só que o mundo virou de cabeça para baixo. Dumbledore morreu, e confiou a você uma missão. Uma missão na qual eu não estava incluída. Tive a chance de provar de seus lábios somente mais uma vez, e então você partiu em busca dos fragmentos de alma de Voldemort, as horcruxes, levando o meu coração junto. _

_Uma coisa é viver. Existir é outra completamente diferente. Aquele foi de longe, o pior ano de minha vida. Eu apenas existia, meu corpo estava lá, mas minha mente estava com você. Todo dia, eu lia o Profeta Diário em busca de notícias, sempre com um incômodo aperto no peito. Ficava feliz ao não encontrar machetes anunciando a sua morte._

_Algum tempo depois, você apareceu em Hogwarts. Vivo. Fiquei absurdamente feliz. Porém, durou pouco. Você procurava uma horcrux no castelo e até hoje me arrepio ao lembrar da voz fria, ofídia e cruel de Voldemort ordenando que lhe entregássemos. No meio da confusão da batalha, eu temia por minha família e por você, minha distração quase custou-me a vida._

_E então eu te vi nos braços de Hagrid. Pálido, imóvel, com os óculos tortos e lábios entreabertos, sem nenhum sinal de que respirava. Nada que indicasse que você estava vivo. Ah, Harry, a dor que me dilacerou naquele momento é inexplicável. Palavras não podem definir a pior sensação de toda minha vida. Meu cérebro não processava, meus olhos não conseguiam crer no que viam e meu coração... bem, esse já estava acabado. _

_O único por quem me apaixonei, aquele com que sonhava todas as noites, o menino que sobreviveu... estava morto? Voldemort ria, uma risada não-humana. E eu o odiei, com todas as minhas forças, queria vê-lo sofrer, queria vê-lo agonizar, queria vê-lo pagar por tudo que tinha feito. Por roubar a minha única chance de ser feliz._

_Porém, todo o meu ódio foi varrido quando, milagrosamente, você levantou. Para mim, tudo saiu de foco. Você estava bem, nada mais importava. Tudo ainda podia acabar bem... Não, tudo ia ficar bem, porque você estava ali. _

_Muitas foram as perdas. Lupin, Tonks, meu irmão Fred e diversos outros alunos. A dor é muito forte, mas eu tenho você aqui. Eu sei que vai me ajudar a superar e eu também te ajudarei. De agora em diante, temos um ao outro, Harry. Para sempre._

_Há muitas definições para a palavra felicidade, na minha opnião, não existe felicidade sem amor. Agora, finalmente, posso me considerar uma pessoa feliz, porque eu tenho quem amo ao meu lado. "_

- Gina? - chamou Harry sonolento - O que você tá fazendo?

- Nada não. - respondeu, fechando o caderno rapidamente e empurrando para baixo da cama de casal que dividiam - Eu te acordei?

Ela se deu conta de que devia ser bem tarde, mas Harry não parecia incomodado com o fato de ter sido acordado no meio da noite.

- Não tem problema.

Ele envolveu-a em seus braços e a beijou com carinho. O início de mais uma noite maravilhosa juntos.

Sim, Gina Weasley era feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Meloso e clichê. Escrevi já faz um tepinho mas a preguiça só me deixou postar agora. '-'

**Reviews?** D;


End file.
